


Bland&warm 平淡温馨

by Peeeepper



Category: TwoSetViolin-RPF, Twosetviolin
Genre: Adopted Children, M/M, Married Couple, Old Married Couple
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peeeepper/pseuds/Peeeepper
Summary: 老夫老夫，私设有，含Eddy与Toni婚姻过去式，含老夫老夫收养女儿，细节捏造，ooc警告。八成算糖，圣诞万字贺文。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Bland&warm 平淡温馨

**Author's Note:**

> 而Eddy呢，哦，Eddy总是能给他惊喜。要让Brett说，Eddy最值得称赞的品质，大概就是，在处理一些意想不到的棘手问题上，相当勇敢。“我当时觉得自己一定是疯了，我吻了你之后，你宕机了足足他妈的有十秒钟没有任何反应，我他妈才开始害怕，万一你拒绝了我要怎么办。”Brett觉得自己才是疯了，那十秒里他的脑子叫嚣着跑马灯，而他连指挥自己的嘴唇动一动给出点反应都做不到。而时至今日他也说不好他们到底是修正了一个错误，还是干脆一口气在错误的道路上油门到底一路飙到尽头。

“Eddy，Eddy!”   
Brett站在洗脸池旁边一动不动，左手别扭地按着水槽边缘，右手在半空中，整个人像是突然被强行按了暂停键一样。“Eddy！快来帮我一把，我动不了了”Eddy放下煎蛋的平底锅飞速拧灭了火跑了过来。赶在Brett即将向后跌去之前用自己的肩膀和胸膛接住了他。Brett靠在他油烟味的围裙上僵硬地如同一块钢板。  
“怎么了？Brett！你还好吗？”Eddy想要换个动作搬动Brett，四处找不到合适的角度下手，又不敢贸然移动。Brett打开的水龙头还没来得及关上，水流声和油烟机的声音混合在一起让人心烦意乱。  
“我，我动不了了”Brett转了转眼珠努力看向Eddy的方向，他的右手在半空中开始发麻，Eddy小心地扶住他空中的手，试图把它安置到他的身侧。“哪里痛么？和我说话！”Eddy扶着Brett缓缓坐到地上，这种情况下他没法把Brett移动到沙发上去，只好取来毯子铺在地上让Brett躺上去  
“我，我动不了了”他又下意识地重复一遍，Brett的头落在毯子上，眼镜腿撞了一下歪倒一边去，Eddy取走了眼镜挂在自己领口，又一把扯掉了自己的围裙，跪坐在地上，好让Brett的头能够好好的安放在他的大腿而不是地板上。“没关系的，放松，呼吸，看着我，你哪里痛么？”Brett呆呆地看着Eddy，这个角度只能看到他的下巴和鼻孔。“不痛，我的手有点麻”Eddy伸长手臂去够茶几上的手机“我得叫个救护车，我怀疑你是中风了”。Brett看着Eddy的脸消失在视线范围里，只留下一小截肩膀。  
“只是轻微的中风，没有大碍。他是不是有点高血压？”医生对着Brett的脑CT瞧了瞧，眉毛都没抬一下。“厄，是”Eddy也顺着医生的视线去看CT片，虽然他也看不出什么名堂。这是Brett的脑子，Eddy对自己说，感觉还挺奇妙的，介于你自己都不太有机会看到你自己的脑子长什么样。“他今年多大岁数？是不是不怎么运动啊？我看这血脂也有点高啊。你是他什么人？”医生继续翻着手里的病历问道。  
“马上67了，他平时是不怎么爱动，他腰和腿都不太好。”Eddy老老实实坐在凳子里像个被训话的学生。“我是他的丈夫。我以后会看着点他的。”Eddy不好意思地挠挠头，银灰色的脑袋和Brett相比可称得上是茂盛。  
“哦，你多大？你看起来身体不错，你怎么不带着他一起运动运动啊？”医生听到Eddy说是病人的丈夫时终于抬眼打量起了面前的人。Eddy Chen时年66，一头银灰掺半的头发，身姿挺拔精神矍铄。目前任教于昆士兰音乐学院，为人温和有礼，授课幽默风趣，是深受学生们爱戴的小提琴教授。年轻时和同样客座教授于昆士兰音乐学院的独奏家Brett Yang组成双人搞笑油管频道Twoset Violin红极一时。如今红极一时的组合已经消失在互联网的洪流里，但是他们俩却没有因为组合解散就分开反而最终走到了一起甚至踏入婚姻的殿堂，学院里历届学生都会传说着他们的传奇故事，任两位当事人如何努力保持低调都无济于事。  
“总有学生堵在我办公室门口要签名就算了，竟然还有要我带给你一并签名的。”Eddy每每在餐桌上抱怨这事，Brett虽然是客座教授但不经常在学校，他还是在乐团的时间多，应付粉丝的事自然就都落在Eddy的头上了。  
“看来陈教授深受其扰啊，不如给他们论文打低分”罪魁祸首吃着陈教授精心烹制的小牛排幸灾乐祸“哦，我的职业道德标准不允许我啊，况且他们是你的粉丝，我怎么能难为我丈夫的小粉丝呢？”陈教授随着年龄增长脸皮也愈发坚固，甜言蜜语信手拈来完全不像当年表个白都能一路从脖子红到头顶的腼腆样。“油嘴滑舌”Brett明明很是受用，还要装模作样地反击。和盘正条顺的陈教授比起来，杨教授就有那么点不修边幅。跟着年纪长起来的还有他软绵绵的肚腩和小脾气。对甜食的放弃抵抗让他的体重一路背叛他的意愿直线飙升，Eddy在某种意义上来说在纵容他，毕竟变着花样做点心投喂杨教授的人是他并且他本人对这件事乐此不疲。每每在Brett懊恼地对着西裤皮带又挪了一个扣眼叹气时他只会蹲在沙发里偷笑。毕竟，胖了点的杨教授是个慈祥柔软的老头。如今不知不觉他也到了可以心安理得被学生称呼Sir的年纪，每每看到课堂上有戴眼镜的亚洲男生他就会想起他们年轻的时候，Brett年轻的时候。  
Brett是在极度不情不愿的情况下坐上轮椅出院的。Eddy推着他，轮子发出哐当哐当的声音简直折磨音乐家的耳膜。Brett一开始坚持要自己推轮子结果坚持了不到五分钟就放弃了，Eddy自然地接手过来，Brett于是老老实实拽了拽腿上盖的外套没了脾气。虽然天气很热但是Eddy坚持要他披自己的外套。“今年Edwina回来么？”他们路过热狗摊，看到小孩子缠着父母买圣诞拐杖糖。“她说元旦以后差不多，圣诞乐队有巡演，她们在亚洲很火”可能全世界所有的青少年的共同点就是和父辈的喜好对着干了吧，Edwina虽然从小受他俩的熏陶又学钢琴又学小提简直活的lingling，结果到了十五岁突然盖上琴盖公然和两个老爹叫板，宣布摇滚才是自己心之所属，扛起电吉他一不做二不休组了自己的乐队，十七岁就发表了专辑火遍澳洲。Brett当时气得差点背过气去，为这事儿头发秃得更厉害了，Eddy倒是没啥太激烈的反应，只是安抚Brett“年轻人有自己的选择，我们应该尊重她的决定。”Brett只得作罢，不然呢？他又不能把Edwina怎样，别说怎样了，别看Brett气急败坏的一副要动手揍自己女儿的样子，真到了Edwina面前一句狠话都说不出，还一边威胁Eddy不要说出去一边动用自己的关系给Edwina搞到了真的像样的电吉他。  
如果说什么是Brett打死也想不到的走向，那大概就是Edwina了吧。倒不是说他就能料到他和Eddy结婚这件事了。Eddy和Toni爱情长跑了九年以后在他31岁的时候终于结婚了，婚礼上Brett作为伴郎一边和Ray一起拉卡农一边哭得稀里哗啦的。他本以为就这样了，这就是结局了倒也挺好。他万万没想到在他四十岁的时候Eddy在结束他们最后一期Twoset violin的巡演以后在后台一边哭一边吻了他，告诉他他离婚了，问他他们可不可以在一起。他们当然可以一起，他们就没分开过。然后在四十五岁的那年，他们领养了Edwina，Brett对于后代的问题一直持保留态度，但是他看到了Eddy看向Toni抱着再婚后的小儿子的眼神，第二天早上他在餐桌上提议了收养一个孩子的事，Eddy激动的差点打碎了他第二喜欢的咖啡杯。  
Ray曾经调侃他俩“亚裔同志恩爱小提琴家夫夫，政治简直不能再正确了”Eddy坐在医生诊室里，旁边是Brett的脑片，空调尽职尽责地制冷发出轻微的翁鸣。“我丈夫是个讨厌运动的人，从他年轻的时候就这样了，他年轻的时候还不注意身体，落下许多毛病来。他还讨厌蘑菇，青椒和花椰菜，他爱逞强，压力大包袱还重，脾气不好有点长者架子又不服老。我比他小一岁，一直有锻炼健身的习惯，我想活的比他长，这样在他年纪再大点身体不便的时候我还可以照顾他，把他送走，如果我先走没人照看他他会把自己打理得一团糟的”年迈的亚洲绅士笑了一下“但是他先走，我还能活得不错”医生放下了手里的病志。这位先生每天按时来照顾他卧床住院的伴侣，给他带来亲手烹制的食物，照顾他散步洗漱做康复训练。  
他见过太多伴侣一方病倒另一方自始自终都不怎么露面的，见过前来陪床相顾无言各自低头玩手机的，他见过年轻的情侣腻腻歪歪一方撒娇一方纵容的，但是他从没见过那一对伴侣像他们这样，不是激情，不是无奈，不是责任，他们从未刻意表露但是他们深爱彼此超过任何人。  
Edwina的中文名字最后是Eddy的姐姐Bella决定的，陈雯娜，关于到底是跟Eddy姓还是跟Brett姓他俩差点打起来，Eddy甚至提议不如两个都加进去直到被Bella一把拦住“无论是杨陈雯娜还是陈杨雯娜都太诡异了，你俩决定一个，怎么决定我不管”最后还是Brett拍的板“就叫陈雯娜，她长得像你”这倒是真的，Edwina虽然和他俩都没有血缘关系但是眉眼还真有点像Eddy，尤其那一口换牙期彻底离经叛道开始里出外进的牙，简直和她那个姓陈的爹一个样。  
她那个姓陈的爹相比起来那个姓杨的爹做起爸爸来倒是在行得多，Brett看着Eddy和Edwina在海滩上疯跑，看着他把Edwina架在脖子上被海星糊脸，看着他用那双擅长演奏的手给Edwina编辫子，看着他一边安慰踩到水母嚎啕大哭的Edwina一边给她涂粉红色的指甲油然后贡献出自己的手让Edwina给他涂了歪歪扭扭的亲子款，看着他不怀好意地凑近，然后Edwina伸出两只脏脏的小黑手揉他一头沙子。Brett一开始对当爸爸非常惶恐，而且他潜意识里这是Eddy的愿望，所以他坚持要Edwina跟Eddy姓，但是Eddy希望Edwina是他们两个的孩子，他们两个的延续，他模模糊糊地暗示过Brett这不仅是他个人的意愿，而他的这个愿望里包括的属于Brett的部分一样重要。Brett的新手爸爸上岗及其紧张，他第一次抱起Edwina的时候手法像抱起一把装了斯琴的琴盒，但是Edwina丝毫不在乎僵硬的Brett和他僵硬的西装，毫不客气地伸出小手抓他卷卷的头发。Ray曾经出主意说不如就叫lingling算了，被澄娜一个眼刀瞪到闭嘴。Edwina于是在他俩的照顾下成长得无法无天，他们不约而同地纵容Edwina做她喜欢的事，搞她愿意搞的破坏，由着她把练习曲弹的七零八落然后咯咯的笑，Edwina的作曲天赋绝对是继承自Eddy，Brett才不愿承认他有点挫败因为Edwina喜爱钢琴比小提琴多一些。  
先求婚的人是Brett，当然之后陷入严重的婚姻焦虑的也是他。虽然他明知道Eddy不会拒绝他。至于Eddy，他一开始其实有点摸不准Brett会不会愿意结婚，倒不是说他就质疑他们的感情了，他俩要能离，用Ray的话说叫，那他就再也不相信他妈的爱情了。介于他们似乎直接跳过了前面的诸多步骤一键进入老夫老夫模式，结不结婚似乎也不是那么重要了。对于结过一次婚的Eddy来说，他反而在这件事上看得没有那么重。Brett就不一样了，他考虑得要严重得多，他似乎总是那个负责担心的人，Eddy和他表白以后他们就同居了，说是同居其实和原来也没差太多。而正是因为考虑到Eddy结过一次婚，他才一直没有敢提到结婚的事。  
而在那个早上，那其实只是无数个稀松平常的早上而已，Brett比Eddy先醒来，他看着清晨的阳光落在Eddy熟睡的侧脸上和头发上，他惊讶地发现他们不再年轻了，Eddy鬓角的银色在阳光里亮得刺眼。Brett就是在那个时候决定他们要结婚的，并且又一次发挥了自己超强的行动力当天下午就买了戒指第二天傍晚就求了婚。他突然意识到他们的时间不是无穷无尽的，而这些年里他为他们两个人攒下的积蓄只有在他们合法的结为伴侣后才能真正的成为属于他们两个的财产。Brett知道自己的身体不如Eddy好，他也隐约的预见到他的结局，结婚以后至少他走了还可以给Eddy留下点微不足道的遗产。  
“这到底是单身派对还是乐团排练？”要让Ray评价，这着实是他参加过的最没有意义的单身派对。“你俩甚至都没分开办！完全不自由的自由之夜啊！”他简直忍无可忍。“哦，不然呢？你会出席我的还是去Eddy的？”Brett轻描淡写一击毙命。他们的单身派对就和普通的乐团聚餐差不多，毕竟这是Brett策划的，这事他干了很多遍已经非常轻车熟路了。他也有提议过这单身派对是不是有点太不单身派对了被Eddy一口回绝“这样挺好，没必要搞得惊世骇俗。”想起Eddy的上一个单身派对，Brett尴尬地低下头，上一个单身派对他一整场都在给Eddy灌酒并且一边近距离观看脱衣舞秀一边讲足了一年份的带颜色笑话。  
结果婚礼的礼服就是他俩平时音乐会上穿的，Ray在婚礼前的衣帽间见到他俩嫌弃得肩托都掉了下去，是的他们当然不能自己给自己拉婚礼伴奏不过没关系，在座的各位能凑齐一个全编制的交响乐团。“礼服都这么随意的一点惊喜都没有，我还期待着你们谁穿一下裙子呢”Ray在Brett面带微笑的问出“那么你期待里是谁穿呢”时抱着琴脚底抹油“你们先准备，我先去就位了”于是这次一边拉博凯里尼一边哭得稀里哗啦的变成Ray了，虽然他之后死活不承认直到Hilary给他看了现场录像。  
医院倒是不太远，Eddy一路推着他走都走了回去。“还好赶在平安夜以前出院了，不然就要在医院过圣诞节了。”说起来他们还真就在医院过了圣诞节，两次，一次是早些年的事，那会儿他俩还没结婚，好像自从他们结婚以后Brett再要回忆点什么事总是以他们结婚当时间节点，仿佛一边是公元前，一边是西元后。Brett记得那年他们不在澳大利亚，好像是欧洲的哪个国家巡演，Eddy一大早突然发起烧来差点晕倒在卫生间门口，Brett眼疾手快一把捞起他，他们赶到医院去的路上堵了一个小时，值班大夫一边看电视一边爱理不理地给Eddy挂吊瓶差点扎到回血，Brett记得他还差点为这事和那医生吵起来还好语言不通。好在只是流感而已，挂了两瓶水烧就退了，下午的时候他们就回到酒店了。Brett想取消掉加场的演出被Eddy拦住，最后他们还是演了，Eddy还在拉Navarra的时候进错拍了。第二次是有Edwina以后，她从平安夜开始高烧不下，身上起小疹子，Eddy抱着她冲进夜间儿科急诊，和一大群焦虑的家长挤在候诊大厅里排号，Brett手里拎着水杯和Edwina的鞋子站在诊室门口不知所措，好在Edwina很快退烧了，只是皮疹，很快就消退了，小混蛋醒过来吵着要圣诞礼物丝毫不知两个爸爸吓个半死。那两个圣诞节属实不是什么美好回忆，而回想起那些年里，还真就没有几个圣诞是他们两个人在家里过的。作为Two set的几年几乎都在巡演，有了Edwina以后则是和朋友们一起吵吵闹闹。  
把轮椅搬上门前的楼梯废了他们点劲，Eddy先把Brett平移到沙发上再把轮椅弄进门，忙完这一通搞得他也气喘吁吁，Brett看着他和轮椅较劲，直到他也进门来视线才也跟着到客厅中央的圣诞树上去。“surprise！”Eddy在空中挥舞手臂，他的这些小动作和年轻时一个样，年龄的增长丝毫没有限制住他的灵活性，而且他的身材保持得简直好得不正常。Brett和那仿佛凭空出现的圣诞树面面相觑，那上面还细心地缠上了彩灯和姜饼人，Eddy总是会在细节上下足功夫。“虽然医生说你最好不要吃太多甜食，但是我没有放很多糖和黄油进去，你可以吃一块。”Eddy走过去圣诞树旁，Brett发现这颗圣诞树竟然比Eddy还高出一个头，Brett这会儿还在百思不得其解他到底怎么把它弄进来的？  
“你要哪块？”Eddy认真地端详自己的作品，试图选出一个最好的“虽然味道都一样，但是造型有点区别”“你来替我选一个吧，我要最好的那个，毕竟我只能吃一个”Brett把难题留给出题人。“那就这个吧”Eddy从树上拿下来一块小提琴样子的饼干。“这是小提琴还是中提琴？”Brett警觉地接过来。“你先尝尝嘛”Eddy甚至没有费心掩饰一下那个促狭的笑，并且不负众望地在Brett咬下第一口的时候适时地揭晓答案“当然是Viola。”事实证明，中提琴的梗真的可以坚持四十年历久弥新长盛不衰。  
“来吧，我们得给你洗个澡”Eddy三两下把自己剥到只剩裤衩，Brett盯着他裸露出来的身体看，他回忆起这具身体年轻时的模样，回忆起小时候瘦瘦弱弱的Eddy和成年后健身增肌的Eddy。这具身体任由时间的洪流冲刷改造，依旧留有残余的力量和温情，Brett太过熟悉它看起来的模样和摸起来的触感，Eddy向他走来，手指熟捻地解开他衬衫的扣子。大多数时候Brett不太介意在Eddy面前裸露身体，但是现在当他清晰地意识到差异和局限时，他确实感到尴尬。Eddy跪在他面前，膝盖碰向他的膝盖。他的视线自然的落到Eddy的大腿上，Eddy有一双健壮的腿，从年轻的时候就是，那会儿Eddy还抱怨过自己腿太粗塞不进紧身牛仔裤。Brett倒是有一双细细长长的腿，女孩子们羡慕得要死。但是现在，那双健美的腿跪在他面前的时候，他感受到挫败，虽然Eddy从来无意于炫耀力量，但是Brett还是有点隐秘的男子气概情节难以释怀，他低头看向自己的腿——Eddy帮他脱下了长裤，白白嫩嫩的腿上没什么腿毛，脚踝纤细Eddy一只手就能握住。现在这双腿任由Eddy摆布苍白无力的踩在地板上，Eddy耐心地把衣物从他身上褪下来，动作没有一丝旖旎和暗示，Brett的脑海里闪过许多涉及到衣物与赤裸的躯体的画面，衰老如同一场急雨将他兜头淋了个措手不及。Brett确实畏惧时间的流逝，老迈顺着他的脚踝爬上来，而Eddy掌心的温度如此恒定不变。  
“想什么呢？”Eddy扶着他跨入浴缸里，水温刚好。“你不是也给我洗过澡嘛？手法跟帮Bella洗狗似的。”Eddy扶住他的头，拿来花洒打湿他的头发。“放心，我不会趁机报复你的。”Eddy说的是不小心伤了手指那次，Eddy急着做饭走神切到了手指，不光半个月没法练琴练洗澡洗头发都很成问题。Brett把他扔进浴缸简单粗暴地打上泡沫一通揉搓再冲干净收工，Eddy一边大声抱怨Brett一边把吹风机推到最大挡大声说“我听不到”。Eddy给他的头顶打上泡沫，“你敢调侃一句我头顶的事——”Brett威胁道“我还什么都没说——”“你想了”“你又不知道我在想什么！”“我就是知道”Eddy夸张地叹了口气由着Brett无理取闹。Brett是真的很介意自己的秃顶问题，Eddy其实不太介意，“秃的又不是你！”Brett每每盯着他枝繁叶茂的脑袋就气不打一出来。基因真是不可抗力，Eddy自从第一次见过Brett的爸爸就知道了Brett的头发注定是保不住的。  
稍微年轻一点的时候他时不时会困扰这个问题:他和Eddy到底算什么？他们是朋友，爱人，亲人，工作伙伴。他没法定义他们的关系，他们似乎一口气把人类社会里所有存在的关系形态都包了个遍。而他们过于熟识彼此以至于他们不知不觉中一起度过了长得吓人的时间完全足够某些人结婚离婚再结婚折腾几遍。不是说他们就没有任何分歧和矛盾了，但是那又能如何呢？反正他们谁也离不开谁。而早在十几岁他们过于年轻的时候那个借着酒精的幌子的夜晚，Eddy把脸埋在他的颈窝里，他们赤裸的腿交缠在一起，他就笃定了他们再也无法分开。  
对于他而言Eddy似乎花费了太长时间才想明白的事，他早就想明白了。他只是不想做那个第一个迈出步子的人，他希望Eddy是他们两个里做出选择的那个。现在这个问题已经不再困扰他了，他开始相信不是所有的问题都需要得到一个答案的。或者这根本就不是一个问题，至少他敢说，对于Eddy来说这就不是个问题。那个终于彻底的改变了他们关系吻发生的时候Brett并没有很惊讶，Eddy对他的恋慕从来都不能说有好好掩饰掉，Eddy简直无法无天肆无忌惮。一开始的时候Eddy看着他的目光简直可以称得上是直白，后来他学会了收敛一点，或者Brett假装无动于衷取悦到他了他开始得寸进尺。Brett说不好自己有没有回应过，要他诚实地说，他是不能肯定的说没有的。他对Eddy，Eddy后来好几次和他抱怨过这件事“最冷漠的就是你了，你让我时而怀疑自己是单恋，时而觉得不是。”Brett想为自己辩解几句，但是他怎么也说不清楚。他一开始确实是没有意识到他自己的感情的，一直以来他太过习惯于做无动于衷的那个，他旁观Eddy的感情，如同自己不参与其中。而他是什么时候问过自己，自己对Eddy呢？他第一次真正思考这个问题是在Eddy的婚礼上，他穿着自己衣柜里最好的一套西装，琴架在肩膀上，看着Eddy回过头来冲他笑。那距离对于他的视力来说有点勉强了，他几乎看不清Eddy的脸，但是Eddy是能看清他的脸的，至少足够看清他一边拉琴一边哭得泪流满面。  
他开始质疑交出选择权是否是对的，他一直习惯于做那个掌握权力的人，他以为他是希望把选择权让渡给Eddy的，然而他后悔了。Eddy还是偶尔会用那样的眼神看他，但是那不经常发生了。有那么几次被他捉到了，他也只是张张口，最终也没问出一句话。  
而Eddy呢，哦，Eddy总是能给他惊喜。要让Brett说，Eddy最值得称赞的品质，大概就是，在处理一些意想不到的棘手问题上，相当勇敢。“我当时觉得自己一定是疯了，我吻了你之后，你宕机了足足他妈的有十秒钟没有任何反应，我他妈才开始害怕，万一你拒绝了我要怎么办。”Brett觉得自己才是疯了，那十秒里他的脑子叫嚣着跑马灯，而他连指挥自己的嘴唇动一动给出点反应都做不到。而时至今日他也说不好他们到底是修正了一个错误，还是干脆一口气在错误的道路上油门到底一路飙到尽头。  
“你哪里搞来的火鸡？”Brett被好好洗干净安放在餐桌旁，看着Eddy从魔法烤箱里端出来一小盘火鸡。“Bella买了一只，分我们一点”他想起来有一年Edwina从动物园回来吵着说不许吃火鸡，她和动物园里的火鸡交了朋友说好了不吃还拦着他俩一起都不许吃。后来他们还真就没有在圣诞吃过火鸡，当然他们只是不自己在家里做来着，出去在餐厅里照吃不误。“Edwina不在，我们不告诉她”Eddy看着Brett盯着火鸡陷入沉思就知道他想到什么了。啊，默契，如同呼吸一样生长在他们之间。Ray说他俩这同步率简直邪门，要Brett说一点也不，毕竟他们在一起差不多五十几年了，这数字听着挺吓人的，有时候他们自己也觉得挺吓人的。  
五十几年，简直丧心病狂，他们竟然还没受够彼此，甚至觉得还不错，还能再来个几十年。Eddy贼笑着走过来，一只手藏在背后，Brett于是配合的挑了挑眉毛，他是不会厌倦Eddy的，这个老男人穿着丑得独树一帜的圣诞T恤，一边故作严肃一边绷不住脸笑得嘴角抽搐。他猛地拿出藏在背后的东西举到他们头顶上，Brett只来得及看到一抹模糊的绿色一闪而过，接着是嘴唇凑过来，哦，槲寄生，他怎么能厌倦这个坚持把槲寄生举在头顶吻他的老男人呢？  
Brett自己身上这件也丑得不相上下，他及时阻止了Eddy给他戴上鹿角的意图并义正言辞地表示一顶愚蠢的圣诞帽是他能做出的最大让步。“这可是Edwina特意寄回来的”Eddy把鹿角按在自己头上“她还点名要你穿着这个拉铃儿响叮当，我给你录像”Eddy兴冲冲地跑去把Brett的琴从琴盒里拿出来，还非常积极地给弓子擦好松香顺手调了个音。Brett并不想接过塞进他怀里的琴，他好几天没碰琴了，但是他也绝对不想拉铃儿响叮当。“来嘛来嘛！我给你伴奏”依旧积极得不正常的Eddy居然就架起了相机，拿过了自己的琴。Brett百分百确定Eddy这么欢快根本和铃儿响叮当没半毛钱关系，他只是喜欢让他没办法拒绝又不能发作而已。他们于是就在那棵获取途径成谜但是看起来还不错的圣诞树下合奏铃儿响叮当，穿着奇丑无比的圣诞T恤戴着滑稽的圣诞帽和鹿角，Eddy本来要拉他们改编过帕格尼尼那个版本的，结果他俩都记不住谱子拉着拉着就跑偏了干脆直接回归原始只拉铃儿响叮当了。毛茸茸的圣诞帽显然并不适合南半球的节日，他们的大多数圣诞都在夏天，没有雪，一点气氛都没有。他们也过过一些有雪的圣诞，异国他乡的街道上灯火通明，Eddy抓住他冻的冰凉的手指一起塞进大衣的口袋里。  
录完了之后Eddy搬出电脑敲敲打打要发个ins什么的。Brett就拉过沙发边上的谱架练琴找找手感。“这是谁的曲子？听着有点耳熟？”Brett翻了翻，上面有许多Eddy用铅笔标注的弓法，Eddy标的乱七八糟的，但是他奇异的都能看的懂，看不懂也能猜出来。“埃尔加，有个学生最近比赛要拉这个。”Eddy在各个平台发了个遍，顺便把朋友们发布的圣诞更新挨个点了一遍赞才回过头来，Brett已经拉到第三页去了。“我觉得我度数又涨了”Brett把头凑近谱子，这是个降号还是还原号？“也可能是你镜片没擦干净”Eddy走过来自然地从Brett鼻梁上摘下眼镜撩起衣服下摆擦了擦，眼镜布这种东西Brett向来是找不到的。  
提起圣诞之夜的娱乐活动，他们俩显然都不是热衷于电视直播晚会的人。“不如打游戏”Eddy放下手里的琴，Brett一秒钟答应，他也不想继续拉下去了今天手感不好，简直自取其辱。“我猜你没空给我准备礼物但是我给你准备了，就放在圣诞树下面，我可以给你拿过来。”Brett歪过头去，还真就有几个不大不小的礼物盒子放在圣诞树底下，全都包得花里胡哨的。“不过你得猜中哪个是我给你的才行”Eddy补充到“其他几个是Edwina，Ray,Toni,Bella，Haliry，Samina的你也可以猜猜哪个是哪个”Eddy对于猜谜游戏乐此不疲。“该死”Brett抻长脖子去看那几个礼物盒，还真就看不出个门道来。“有没有提示？”Brett不死心，试图调整战术试图从Eddy的反应上找出点线索。“Nah”Eddy无动于衷油盐不进。“是不是那个红色的……不，绿色的……？”他一边乱猜一边观察Eddy的反应，可惜这些年里Eddy进化了他还真就看不出来哪些反应是真的哪些是唬他的。“我放弃了，我猜不出来”Brett大大方方认输，他不打算较劲了这没有意义，而且Eddy是不会难为他太久的。“真认输？不猜了？你随便猜一个也行嘛万一猜中了呢？”Eddy走到那一堆礼物旁边蹲下来，抓起几个盒子摞着玩。“算了吧我不想随便猜”Brett看着他从大到小把盒子摞起来，要让他来的话肯定会反过来把小的放下面，就只是好奇会不会倒。“接招”Eddy突然抓起一个盒子丢向他Brett条件反射躲开，Eddy扔的很准，盒子正好落在他肚子上。“你竟然袭击我！”Brett捡起盒子拿在手里看，一个包得规规矩矩的红绿条纹盒子，上面打了一个最标准的礼物结没有任何特别的。“被礼物砸中不是挺好的”Eddy走过来“打开看看”。  
是最新款的switch手柄，Brett笑了，怪不得突然提议打游戏，还得先铺垫一下“我实在是想不出来能送点啥，每年圣诞礼物都头大。”Eddy不好意思的挠挠头。Eddy就是那种每个节日或者生日的礼物都要精心准备花样翻新的老派浪漫人士。Brett想起Eddy在这些年里送他的各种各样的礼物来，有时候他也搞不清Eddy的脑回路，说真的Eddy甚至在他们十周年纪念日的时候给他搞了个寻宝游戏让他抱着一捧玫瑰花在布里斯班街头转了一下午。近几年倒没有搞出太离谱的礼物来，但是Eddy确实不会随随便便敷衍他。反过来Brett着实有些惭愧，他的礼物每次都普普通通。“没关系，我很喜欢这条围巾，它很温暖”Eddy会记得让Brett的礼物出现在自己生活中，尤其是可以被穿戴的礼物，Eddy那年冬天几乎天天都戴着那条Brett送的灰色羊毛围巾去上课。“虽然我没来得及包装好，但是我确实有准备礼物。”Brett在Eddy忙着把游戏界面启动的时候说“在书房的抽屉里，你可以去找找，你肯定能知道哪个是”Brett摆弄着新手柄说，Eddy兴冲冲地站起来“哦别抱太大期望，很普通的，本来我想着如果能想出其他更好的点子就换一个，结果到现在也没想出来。”Eddy头也不回地奔向书房“那也要我看看再说”Eddy依旧钟爱寻宝游戏。他走进书房打开灯，桌子上乱七八糟的堆着学生作业和乐谱。Eddy拉开抽屉，里面塞着搅成一团的充电线竟然还有一块没开封的松香。一个普普通通的信封放在这一堆混乱上面，Eddy打开它，它还没有封上口。里面是两张票，悉尼歌剧院的新年音乐会，贝多芬专场。Eddy拿着票傻笑，在悉尼度过新年听起来不错。  
他拿着收获的圣诞礼物欢快的回到客厅去，Brett的礼物总是充满实用主义精神，要Eddy说，其实Brett送他什么他都开心。“我们什么时候出发？”他一边查看曲目列表一边走向沙发，没听到Brett回答他，Brett肯定早就已经订好了行程和酒店。Brett歪着头靠在沙发上，手里还抓着那个崭新的手柄，包装纸掉在地上，眼镜危险的从他的鼻梁上歪斜，Eddy赶紧取下了它。Brett睡着了，打着小小的呼噜，Eddy把他放平，留下了他手里的手柄，顺便给他盖上一条毯子。


End file.
